board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Johnbobb's Interactive Crossover RPG Adventure
Johnbobb's Interactive Crossover RPG Adventure is a forum game run by Johnbobb from 2015-2016. Intro The game is pretty straightforward. Every player controls one character of their choice. You will explore a map, interact with NPCs, explore the environment, take on quests, fight enemies, level up, etc. At the start, you'll all be dropped into the map. From there, you can all explore how you'd like, and pretty much any action you choose to do will happen. Want to search for money? Go for it! Want to just punch walls every turn until your knuckles bleed? I mean, sure. Characters: All players choose one character to control. They must be a video game character and there must be some available sprite for them (this can be real sprites or fan-made, so modern characters are eligible to). When signing up, please specify what character you want and, if able, provide the sprite or sprite sheet you want to use (only 1 sprite is necessary). If you don't provide one, I'll attempt to find one, but no guarantees. Characters you choose are essentially just for visual effect. Combat: All players start with 1 HP and 1 Strength. Strength and HP can be increased by leveling up. Most creatures will not attack you before you attack them. The attacks of players are considered before the attacks of enemies. For example, if you attack an enemy that also has 1 HP, you will defeat it. However, if that enemy has 2 HP, it will survive your first attack (assuming you have 1 STR) and will immediately counterattack. If you have armor, the armor will deplete before your HP. If two players attack the same enemy, that enemy will receive both attacks before counterattacking. Most enemies will randomly attack one player if given the chance, though larger enemies may counterattack more than one at a time. Leveling: All players start at Level 1, with 0 EXP. EXP can be gained by beating enemies, finishing quests, and just by playing the game. Actions: Each turn you can perform one action. This action can be talking to an NPC, searching a specific item/area, attacking, etc. There are very few limitations on what you can do. While you're ultimately working to boost your own character, the game is largely cooperative, as you will often need to work together to explore the map and defeat some larger enemies/bosses. I know this sounds like a lot, but in practice it will actually be very simple and straightforward. Just say what you want to do, I'll make your character do it and give you the results. MAP: http://i.imgur.com/qyXf4Uv.png ITEMS: http://i.imgur.com/TGE9cdj.png more may be added as the game goes on/as I think of them PLAYERS: http://i.imgur.com/QYFNc0K.png Note: Players may still join for the time being. Just let me know what character you would like, and you'll be placed at the starting position for the next turn. Any questions, feel free to ask. Updated Info Doc https://goo.gl/uVUyE2 Full list of players 1. profDEADPOOL - Vi* 2. Colegreen - Pikachu 3. GeneralPengu - Red Mage* 4. Mizuno_Ami - Sailor Mercury* 5. redrocket - Commander Keen 6. supermegablox - Beat* 7. Se7enthrust - Lame Man 8. GenesisTwilight - Ashton Anchors 9. Quick-Man - Tien* 10. My Immortal - Magus 11. Zeverun - Squall 12. Jeffrey Raze - Iji 13. Anagram - Locke 14. Raetsel_Lapin - Cream the Rabbit* 15. HanOfTheNekos - Tyrion Lannister 16. PuddingQueen - Guybrush Threepwood* 17. Dantrr - Solid Snake 18. MegaWentEvil - Tails 19. MuscleChan - Neku Sakuraba* 20. Lord-Satan - Brick* *Stayed active until the end of the series. brick.png|Brick (Lord-Satan) anagramlocke.png|Locke (Anagram) colegreen.png|Pikachu (Colegreen) dantrr.png|Solid Snake (Dantrr) deadpool.png|Vi (profDEADPOOL) generalpengu.png|Red Mage (GeneralPengu) genesistwilight.png|Ashton Anchors (GenesisTwilight) Han.png|Tyrion Lannister (HanoftheNekos) Jeffrey.png|Iji (JeffreyRaze) MI.png|Magus (My Immortal) mizuno.png|Sailor Mercury (Mizuno_Ami) musclechan.png|Neku Sakuraba (MuscleChan) MWE_Tails.png|Tails (MegaWentEvil) puddingqueen_guybrush.png|Guybrush Threepwood (PuddingQueen) quickman.png|Tien (Quick-Man) raetsek.png|Cream (Raetsel_Lapin) se7en.png|Lame-Man (Se7enthrust) supermegablox.png|Beat (Supermegablox) zeverun.png|Squall (Zeverun) Chapters *Part 1: Adventure! **Adventurers spawn, Beat burns to death, Cream/Tien team up, Red Mage/Pikachu team up, Adventurers meet Ezio, a sleeping Snorlax blocks their path. *Part 2: A Sleeping Pokemon **Adventurers discover a lab, Dr. Eggman is defeated, Sailor Mercury acquires a mech (and loses sanity), teams form and tensions rise, adventures meet/free Chell, Snorlax awakens. *Part 3: Leaving Sanctuary **Adventurers leave Sky Sanctuary and journey east, They meet a Merchant, and fights break out between them over the fate of Snorlax. *Part 4: The Enormous Creature **Adventurers defeat the Barbarian Boss, discover a floating village of talking animals, play a game with Claptrap, and fight and capture Donkey Kong aka Usagi. *Part 5: Fallen Heroes **Adventurers spar with Heihachi, invest in Violet, defeat Ridley, meet Shovel Knight, rent an apartment from Tom Nook, save a Tomagotchi and confront Flowey. *Part 6: The Machine **Adventurers unlock The Machine, defeat GLaDOS, help Kratos, harvest a Little Sister and kill a Big Daddy. *Part 7: The Finale **Adventurers reach the end of the game, finally fighting and defeating King of All Cosmos Bosses *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Barbarian Boss (Castle Crashers) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Ridley (Metroid) *Flowey (Undertale) *GLaDOS (Portal) *Big Daddy (Bioshock) *King of All Cosmos (Katamari) boss1.png boss2.png boss7.png boss5.png boss6.png boss4.png boss3.png boss8.png Friendly NPCs *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Snorlax (Pokemon) *Chell (Portal) *Merchant (Resident Evil 4) *K.K. Slider (Animal Crossing) *Master Chief (Halo) as an unintentional glitch *Claptrap (Borderlands) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Violet (Tekken) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) *Kratos (God of War) *Merchant (Legend of Zelda) *Little Sister (Bioshock) npc12.png npc11.png npc10.png npc1.png npc2.png npc4.png npc7.png npc13.png npc3.png npc9.png npc6.png npc8.png npc5.png Finale UPON REVEAL "Hello! We had fun, didn't we? Well... It could've been better. Our game dragged on quite a bit didn't it? Some of you I'm quite proud of for making it this far. Others... Disappoint me. Yaaaaaaaawn... Booo-ooooo-oooring. That wasn't exciting at all. It's like... so boring to all forms of life. It's our fault for believing in you. So, shall we raise the stakes? Now, let's have a little f-- WHA-" UPON INTRODUCTION OF ASSISTS "Oh, look at this. More players. More fun." UPON DEFEAT "Ha. Ha ha. We really did have fun, didn't we? ... It was beautiful." ---- The King let out a blast of rainbow light, circling him, before vanishing completely. The adventurers, sore and exhausted, sighed collectively in relief. In the void that he had left, there was a sort of portal. Beyond it, they could each see their own worlds, just as they had left them. As the rainbow light washed over them, they felt themselves grow stronger, imbued with power beyond that of which they had ever felt previously. True, not all of the adventurers made it this far, but those who did left this bizarre makeshift world with new power, free to do with it what they like in their own worlds. Having defeated the mad king, the adventurers took a few final moments to reflect upon their adventure, their newfound power, and their plans moving forward. Epilogue Beat steps through the portal and returns to Tokyo-To. He finds everything exactly as he had left it, but he felt different. His adventure had left him imbued with a strange music, emanating from inside him. He felt himself connected to his boombox, and the power of this was instantly recognizable as he emerged in the city. The GG's rushed to his side as his boombox began to play the funkiest music the city had ever heard! Beat's music echoed throughout the city, unifying them all with the funk, and leaving The GG's to live freely in the city. Brick returned to Pandora, his fists pulsing with newfound energy. Unable to control himself, he punched the nearest building, until for it to crumble beneath his fists. His jaw dropped, and psychos around him froze in terror. "I... will punch... EVERYTHING!" he shouted. Brick proceeded to pummel his way through Pandora, gaining both gold and glory, leaving thousands in the wake of his unstoppable fists. Never before was there a vault hunter that good simply punch a vault out of existence. Cream, glad to be finished with all of the violence, finally returned home to find Cheese and Amy waiting for her. They rushed up and hugged her. "We were so worried!" Amy cried. Cream was stunned for a moment, not knowing exactly how long she'd been gone, before getting distracted by the strange power she had been left with. Outside the window, she noticed a blue blur flash by and, knowing there was always more trouble and finally feeling capable of helping take it on, she rushed after it, only to find, shockingly, that Sonic appeared beside her. She... had caught up with Sonic. She laughed as Sonic fell over, startled, and she rushed off, the new speedster of Green Hill. Guybrush returned home to Elaine, relieved to finally be back where things were... normal? No, that can't be right. Normality was not what was meant for Guybrush. His senses were heightened, his agility sharper, his sword skills better than ever. Seizing Elaine is his arms, he rushed off in search of more adventure, more victory! As the years went by, he grew to immense riches, seizing endless amounts of whiskies from all over the world. However, he noticed something else odd. His immune system was stronger... so much stronger, that he could drink and drink and drink and never become intoxicated! Noooooooo! Lame-Man, having no home world to return to, lamely grabbed onto Guts Man as he was leaving into cyberspace. As he arrived there, he noticed something strange. A large boss screen appeared in the sky, and on it, his face appeared. He was a real robot boss! Not only that, but he felt stronger. More powerful. Dare he say it? Less lame! Perhaps due to his newfound power, or perhaps due to a glitch he had caused in the systems by manifesting himself out of nothing in this universe, he became unbeatable. Untouchable. Finally, he put that Mega Man brat in his place, becoming henceforth known as "Slightly-Less-Lame-Man." Sailor Mercury returned home to find the other Sailor Scouts waiting for her. This reunion was quickly interrupted by a flashing light emanating from her supercomputer. As she tried to check on it, the light only flashed brighter, until the light began to wash over her. She had become one with the supercomputer. All the information in her world began flashing before her eyes, and she could understand all of it with ease. The other Scouts stared in wonder as millions years of knowledge filled her head. From this point on, she was the new, permanent leader of the Sailor Scouts, setting off to spread her knowledge to all mankind. And she totally didn't tell any of the Sailor Scouts about her murderous rampage. Neku returns to Shibuya to find himself back in the Reaper's Game. However, he was no longer the weak kid he once was. He gathered his friends together, and with their help, ascended to a higher level. He soon came to realize just how powerful he had become. The threats of the human world were nothing to him, but he decided to never quite let on. He had his friends with him, and he found himself, happy. He knew that any threat to him or his friends could be easily vanquished, and with this security, he lived in peace. Red Mage returned to a world full of incredibly overpowered creatures, not knowing quite what to do or where to go. The entire world laid before him, and the magic flowing from his fingertips was incredible, rivaling the greatest mages of his universe. Still, there was more. For he knew there was nobody in this world who could match him... he was the most fabulous being in his universe! He traveled the world in extravagance, daring any to rival his showmanship. Tien said goodbye to Cream and confidently stepped through the portal alongside Chiaotzu, knowing his strength had gone beyond what he could have even imagined. Though he was tired from his time as an adventurer, he had to know his limits. He entered the first martial arts tournament he could find. He considered fighting at his full strength, but realized quickly that what required extreme force long ago he could now do with ease. Even his Kikoho flowed smoothly from his palms, barely causing him to break a sweat. As Goku watched in cocky amazement, Tien glanced over at him, wondering. Still, he knew a fight between them could cause untold destruction, and so together they served as the protectors of their world, each of them forever wondering just who is truly the most powerful. Vi returned to the land of Champions, scoffing at the weaklings than once held her in contention. As she entered her world, however, she began to feel her hextech gauntlets strengthening, fusing themselves into her fists. "Strange," she thought. Her tech seemed to be one with her, her own newfound strength pouring into them. "What exactly have you gotten yourself into now?" Caitlyn scoffed, but she had seen Vi fight the King. They both knew precisely what Vi was suddenly capable of, and the lawbreakers of their world were about to find out. 2bzanLe.png 3b0Fg3q.png vm67nnS.png bWaBdt8.png nHLSJ8l.png FDVJNCP.png EF5EmPW.png kzUO8dx.png laGnFho.png zzNSWsa.png Full Map Category:User Projects Category:Online games